1975
Events 's murdered body is found]] *3rd January - Carla Connor is born. *6th January - Mavis Riley accepts Carlos's proposal but changes her mind when she finds out he only wants to marry her to get a work permit. *8th January - Maggie Cooke tells her son Gordon Clegg that his mother is really her sister Betty Turpin. *13th January - Last appearance of Maggie Cooke. *20th January - Lynn Johnson is murdered by her husband Roy in 9 Coronation Street. The body is found by Jerry Booth and Ray Langton. *10th February - Idris, Vera and Granny Hopkins leave Coronation Street at night when Gordon Clegg decides not to sell the Corner Shop to Granny. Tricia Hopkins remains in the Street. *17th February - Gail Potter and Tricia Hopkins rent the Corner Shop flat from Gordon Clegg. *19th February - Blanche Hunt takes over as manager of the Corner Shop. Gail Potter and Tricia Hopkins move into the Corner Shop flat. *19th March - Ena Sharples returns from St. Annes and lodges with Minnie Caldwell at No.5. *26th March - Billy Walker and Deirdre Hunt fix the date for their wedding. *2nd April - Bet Lynch finds out that her long-lost soldier son, Martin Downes, has been killed in Northern Ireland and she contemplates suicide. *30th April - Nita Desai is born. Eddie Yeats breaks into the Builder's Yard to demonstrate to Ray Langton and Jerry Booth that they need to buy his Alsatian guard dog, Fury. *5th May - Billy Walker and Deirdre Hunt cancel their wedding. *12th May - Having broken off his plan to marry Deirdre Hunt, Billy Walker leaves for Jersey. *16th June - Betty Turpin hears the ghost of Martha Longhurst in the Rovers snug. Tony Horrocks is born. *23rd June - Linda Sykes is born. *30th June - Ronnie Clayton is born. *7th July - Ray Langton marries Deirdre Hunt. *9th July - Ray and Deirdre Langton miss their train to London and spend their wedding night in Blanche Hunt's house. *23rd July - Albert Tatlock has an operation to remove a piece of shrapnel from his bottom that's been there since the First World War. *25th July - Lucy Richards is born. *6th August - The residents lay on a special surprise Street party for Albert Tatlock's eightieth birthday. *8th September - Ken Barlow, working as a taxi driver, picks up his estranged wife Janet who he hasn't seen for seven months. *17th September - Eddie Yeats is arrested for possession of stolen goods. *29th September - The out of control Marsh boys set fire to a storeroom in the Mark Brittain Warehouse. First appearance of Fred Gee. *1st October - A discarded cigarette starts a fire that quickly gets out of control at the Mark Brittain Warehouse. Employee Edna Gee is killed in the warehouse as the firemen try to control the blaze. *13th October - The residents are allowed back to their homes after the fire at the Mark Brittain Warehouse. *15th October - Tricia Hopkins and Gail Potter lose their money when a modelling agency they paid their fees in advance to goes bust. *27th October - After an eighteen-month absence, Ena Sharples gets her old job back at the Community Centre and the flat that goes with it. *29th October - The residents discover that Betty Turpin is Gordon Clegg's mother when his girlfriend Sophie Edwards blurts the truth out in the Rovers. *10th November - Jerry Booth dies suddenly of a heart attack. Maxine Heavey is born. *12th November - Jerry Booth's funeral takes place. *24th November - Annie Walker collapses following a break-in at the Rovers. *2nd December - Fiona Middleton is born. *15th December - Deirdre Langton gives Tricia Hopkins a black eye when her warning that Ray Langton has been playing away turns out to be untrue. *24th December - The residents perform Cinderella in the Coronation Street Community Centre. *29th December - Concepta Regan visits Weatherfield for the first time since 1972. She thinks that Bet Lynch is after her husband, Sean. See also *Coronation Street in 1975 *Category:1975 episodes External links *1975 at Wikipedia Category:1975